


Love letter

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Don't know what to tag XD, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Joshua is the Hybrid, M/M, Minghao is being very cute, Smut, Surprises, Top Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Joshua is feeling homesick and is in for a surprise :3





	1. Adore U

٩(●̮̮̃•)۶

 

Joshua were walking through the streets of Seoul lost in thought, lost in a feeling he thought he would’ve grown apart from but yet it lingered – home sickness. He looked round the shops; sure enough there were Halloween decorations but not as much as it would’ve been in the US. There was no competition in having the scariest house in the neighborhood. It just lacked. He sat down on a bench in the park, seeing his own breath as it was quite chilly today. His tail curled around his leg underneath his baggy yet fashionable pants, a great way to hide his tail and his ears tucked into the warm beanie. His cat like eyes stared out into nothing as he thought of all the past Halloween’s he spent with his family before pursuing his dream and came to Korea as a trainee.

 

It had already been a year as a member of Seventeen, a year where his dreams came true. It had been two years being the boyfriend of Minghao, the sweet chinese boy having no problems with him being a hybrid – it made Joshua smile as he thought that just this morning he had tickled Minghao with his tail, the chinese boy wheezing from lack of breath at the forced laughter yet loving it when his older, calm boyfriend were playful like this. Like a true cat.

 

Joshua’s smile disappeared as he remembered Minghao asking him what had been troubling him lately after the playful session; he had just lied about feeling stressed for their upcoming comeback in November just a few days from now. He had told Minghao about his homesickness before, Minghao understanding all too well – even more so since Joshua had actually been able to visit his parents a few times whereas Minghao hadn’t seen his parents for around three years. Joshua didn’t feel like he had the right to complain.

 

He sighed for the something-time, jumping in his seat as his cellphone beeped. A clawed hand – thankfully since they weren’t off their break just yet he didn’t need to declaw his hands, he like all cat hybrids having his claws declawed because of their instincts to be able to hunt and fight – took out his device from his jacket pocket. Furrowing his eyebrows at the ID caller he swiped left and put it to his ear.

 

“Vernon-ah?” He asked, it wasn’t that uncommon for the other American to call him but today he had told the others he and the rest of the rapper unit would be unreachable for an unforeseeable time working on some last minute changes on the songs for the new album along with Woozi.

“Hyung, sorry to call you like this but I forgot my notebook at the dorm – could you go get it for me?” Joshua bit-back a sigh, he really didn’t feel like it – he wanted to mope some more alone but he couldn’t deny his dongsaeng just for that selfish reason.

“Sure thing, see you in fifteen.” With that he hung up and with one last outlook on the park he set off towards the dorm.

 

٩(●̮̮̃•)۶

 

“SURPRISE!” Joshua jumped back from the unsuspected greeting, feeling his fangs show as he hissed in warning at the unforeseeable danger – only having to gape at the sight before him.

 

He didn’t know where to look; he looked everywhere I mini seconds – not able to stop looking at one place too long. The dorm had been Halloween-fied; there were fake webs and spiders in the corners of the ceiling hanging down. There were small statues of creepy witches, zombies and blood splatter thingies you put on walls temporarily. Needless to say, it looked like you had walked into a haunted house, Joshua barely remembered to take off his shoes as he walked further into the dorm where all the members stood dressed up in costumes but the one who wore a radiating smile that captured his gaze at last belonged to his boyfriend. His boyfriend looked absolutely adorable in his Peter Pan costume, especially when he skipped – yes he literally skipped – over making flying noises then stopping right before him.

 

“Do you like it?” Minghao asked, gesturing to the dorm and their friends who had already began eating and putting on music. Joshua was on the verge of tearing up as he heard Tim Burton’s “This is Halloween” play as he stared at Minghao in awe.

“I… I love this but how? Why?” He asked, his tail sneaking out of his pants and naturally curling around Minghao’s slender waist to hold him close. Minghao happily took it further by putting his arms around Joshua’s neck, eyes soft as he gazed at his very own hybrid boyfriend.

“We’ve been together for two years and you don't think I notice when you feel homesick?” He retorted, smiling comfortingly when the cat ears cowered and Joshua looked away with a guilty look. “Hey, none of that – its okay for you to feel homesick, it’s natural.” Minghao stretched his neck to the side to catch Joshua’s turned away gaze. Involuntarily making the hybrid smile a bit. “And I know Halloween is one of the things you really like so I decided to throw you a Halloween party.” Joshua snapped his wide eyes to the young Chinese boy.

“Wait- You did all of this!?” He stated in shock.

“Yep, with a bit of help from the hyungs – but they mostly went and got the stuff from the stores since they were useless! Wonwoo-hyung almost ruined the pumpkin pie; luckily Mingyu-hyung saved it.” Minghao pouted then he grinned. “Seungcheol-hyung even said we could keep the decorations until Halloween is over – isn’t that cool!?” Joshua couldn’t believe his luck that this being was his.

“I… You’re amazing… I adore you so, so much Minghao.” Minghao blinked, his cheeks glowing pink and Joshua cut the distance to their lips. 

 

One clawed hand gentle cupping his neck as he molded their lips together in a sweet, long kiss – moving them together with familiar ease yet it never ceased to feel any less amazing. Joshua purred contently, his kisses and pecks saying the words he failed to put together – Minghao understood though and happily discarded Joshua’s beanie to gently rub his cat ears making him rumble in content.

 

This was one of the many reasons he had chosen Minghao as **_his_** human, one of the many reasons he loved him because the chinese boy had not only tamed the cat in him but always knew what to do to make him feel better – not even knowing it also showed Joshua that home wasn’t in the US anymore but holding Minghao in his arms. Home is where Minghao is and Joshua just needed a reminder every now and then.

 

٩(●̮̮̃•)۶


	2. Pretty U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHOY!

❀◕ ‿ ◕❀

 

The light were peeking into the room of Joshua and Minghao through the blinds they had forgotten to close last night as it got a bit too late with the Halloween party. Joshua had made sure they dressed down for bed, getting into it wearing their boxers. It had taken a while to calm the hyper active Minghao that had truly let himself go last night to the music and the games  - even Joshua had joined his boyfriend in his antics. It had been a great night, Mingyu had even colored his hair into a bright orange because of a dare – Joshua thought he would never be as proud of someone eating 38 wasabi cookies as he had been over Minghao.

 

Speaking of said men the hybrid woke up to Minghao straddling his lap, slowly grinding down on his half-hard dick and leaving kisses over his bare chest. Joshua blinked as he tried to wake up properly, which was not an easy feet as his sleep fuddled mind got hazy with lust because of the chinese boy’s ministrations. His tail wrapped itself around Minghao’s waist which earned the chinese boy’s attention. Minghao looked up a bit surprised before grinning happily.

 

“Good morning baobei.” He leant down to kiss his boyfriend, pulling back after a moment and moaned when Joshua took that opportunity to nuzzle his neck for licking it. “A-Ah~”

“Why?” Joshua asked simply, awake now and meeting Minghao’s grinding making the younger gasp as the pleasure intensified.

“Because I love you.” Minghao answered with a matter-of-fact tone that always seemed to brush Joshua’s pride – his boyfriend were no pushover and were always honest in his opinions. Even if that meant he would be in an disagreement with one of the other members. “Love you too honey.” Joshua replied in English, then his one hand cradled Minghao’s head to bring him down for a slow make out while his other hand traced the younger man’s lean muscled body from all the dancing.

 

They went slow, hands mapping out the other’s body while exchanging deep kisses in the morning light. Joshua truly loved how the sunshine made Minghao’s milky skin tone seem glowing, he loved the mewls Minghao would make as his tail teased his sensitive nipples – he groaned when Minghao played with his sensitive cat ears. They knew just which buttons to push to edge the pleasure but at an slow pace.

 

But enough was enough it seemed when Minghao divested themselves of their boxers before taking out the bottle of lube. Joshua took it before Minghao would even un-cap it, cat reflexes kicking in as he maneuvered himself so that he was behind Minghao, pushing on his back so the chinese male rested on his knees and forearms on the bed. His butt up I the hair, Joshua purred over the musky scent of his boyfriend’s arousal, tail tickling up and down the chinese thighs while he un-capped the bottle and warmed lube on his fingers. He discarded the bottle momentarily as he bent down so his face were by his boyfriend’s luscious behind. His finger slipped between the cheeks, tracing the rim of the hole before gently going in making the boy moan.

 

Joshua set to work with his finger, adding a second after some time while nipping and kisses the globes of flesh adoringly whereas his tail had moved to stroke Minghao’s hard dick while his free hand fisted his own cock in slow pumps. His tail felt like it belonged around the chinese males manhood, he loved how he trembled under his ministrations and when Joshua got a mischievous idea he knew Minghao would be well spent after their morning sessions. Just like how he deserved, he deserved to be thoroughly worshipped and loved. Joshua were making sure of that.

 

When Joshua added the third finger his free hand helped spreading the cheeks before his tongue joined in on opening up his boyfriend. The response were immediate, Minghao shook as he mewled much louder than before and whine of embarrassment to feel his boyfriend’s eating him out. Minghao had to bite on his own hand to not be as loud but it was near impossible seeing as his boyfriend’s tail were quickening the stroking and tongue going deeply into his quivering entrance. When the catholic man found his prostrate Minghao warned him of orgasming but Joshua ignored it in favor of quickening his ministrations and groaned when Minghao spilled his load unto the sheets with a load, drawn out moan. Joshua stroked him calm, smirking as Minghao were whining about being oversensitive – he loved seeing this debauched state of the chinese, a sight only he had seen and would ever see. Joshua leaned over his back, pressing kisses as he went to the sweaty skin before nibbling on his lovers ear lobe.

 

“Ready for more baby?” Joshua asked, smiling as the boy barely nodded before getting into position on all his fours. It was not the position Joshua had in mind but it would serve to help him get into his second-to-favorite position. “Pretty you, good boy.” He praised, licking a stripe over Minghao’s neck and leaning back on his knees as he took the bottle of lube for the last time to lube up his cock. Just pushing the head in made him hiss over how good it felt but he felt his jaw go slack as he entered his boyfriend’s tight entrance, slick heat enveloping him and when he reached the hilt Minghao relaxed his body completely. He let the chinese get used to the feeling, while doing his tail started stroking Minghao into hardness again – loving how he writhed at the feeling and moaning without shame as Joshua started to move.

 

Slow deliberate thrusts, easing Minghao up for more and when the sliding indeed got easier as well as Minghao being fully hard Joshua brought his hands around to his boyfriend pectorals. He eased Minghao up who moaned at the sensation of Joshua’s dick inside of him as his older lover had them into teaspoons position. As Joshua thrust slowly but hard but hard he managed to hit Minghao’s prostrate head on.

 

“F-fuck Joshua!” Minghao gasped, throat constricting at the immense pleasure and he kept panting. Kept begging for more, much much more. Joshua while slow and deliberate worked magic as his hands pleasured Minghao’s sensitive nubs, tail pumping the leaking dick and with every trembling wave of pleasure that coursed through Minghao it made the younger men clench around Joshua’s dick into a dripping faucet. They were both so close yet reluctant to stop it just yet, they slowed down their pace just to bring it back up – Minghao reached back to kneed Joshua’s ass and play with his cat ears as their lips met over their shoulders.

 

Exchanging moans of pleasure until one well aimed thrust had Minghao screaming and his come painting his chest and Joshua’s tail in sticky white. The entrance clenched so hard for so long that Joshua came with a growl, ropes of semen tainting the boys inner walls and he bit down on Minghao’s neck making the boy come in another rope of spurts from the immense pleasure of having his hybrid bit down on his mate mark. Aftershocks going through their bodies Joshua sat down on his hunches with Minghao in his lap, pulling out just before and held him close as he licked and kissed the wound to heal it faster with his healing saliva. The cat licking brought Minghao to a fit of giggles, Joshua continued just to expand his time hearing the twinkling laughter from his boyfriend – joining in on the laughter and meeting Minghao’s kiss as the boy turned around in his hold.

 

They exchanged a set of long, sweet kisses and just like that did they spend the whole day in bed doing nothing but talking, cuddling and making love over and over again reminding Joshua that no matter what grey clouds would come to bring him down his personal ball of sunshine would break through it and remind him that he will always be there to catch him, to care for him and to love him just like he always did for him.

 

❀◕ ‿ ◕❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya :D
> 
> Hope you liked this smut ^.^ Sorry for the grammar but english is not my first language ^^'
> 
> I don't know what else to say lol XD Just, thank you so much for reading this and please leave kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you! :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading this one shot, hopefully my grammar didn't scare you off and this wasn't a completely waste of your time xD
> 
> You who read this, hope you liked it - please leave a comment or don't, it's up to you but a kudos would be nice x3 
> 
> The next chapter is the smut chapter :3 Enjoy~ <3


End file.
